Jamie Why Would You Do This?
by DannyWolfYT
Summary: Vibes is having a love triangle...but who knew it would be Jamie! Please stay tuned and wait for this YJ story named-Robin in the future! Thanks for reading! Sorry that the 1st chapter is really short! The next chapters are going to be long!
1. The kiss

**This is big! I hope you like it and remember that I don't own Young Justice! ^_^**

* * *

**After getting from the sewers...**

Super boy looks at M'gaan and L'gaan kiss but still jealous, walks by them.

"I'm hitting the showers"

"That sounds like a plan, you know, for you Hermano!" said Jamie walking away.

"What is up with him?" asked Vibes asking BB.

"I don't know but I have to hit the showers, bye!"

"Bye!"

* * *

**In the main room...**

"Jamie!"

"Si?"

"Why did you dis of BB"

"Don't ask" said Jamie looking away from Vibes

"Hey! Look at me!"

"No!"

"What is up with you today?"

"I don't know"

"You can tell me"

"Fiona"

"Yeah"

"You got something on your lips, let me get it" said Jamie grabbing Fiona's face and...

*Smooch*

"Got it" said Jamie with a smile walking away.

"You have got to be..."

BB covered Super boy's mouth as they saw that kiss.

"What just happened?" asked Vibes.

After Blue left BB came out and said "Oooh"

"What the..."

"Why does every one have a girl but me!" yelled Supey punching the wall and walking away.

"So, do you like Jamie?"

"No!" said Vibes blushing!

"Yo what is going on?" said a mad Danny walking out from the corner.

"Oh, Danny?"

Danny picked his hand up and...

*Slap*

"Ow!"

"I will ask again! What just happened!"

"He kissed me!"

"Your lucky I won't tell Uncle Olly!"

"Thank you!"

*Slap"

"Ow!"

"If it happens again then you might not be standing up!"

"Sorry"

"Here" said Danny handing Fiona some lipstick

"What is it?"

"Lipstick"

"For what!" said Fiona mad because she hated lipstick

"Wow! You have a date with Bart!"

"Oh... I have to make a different time then"

"You can't"

"Why?"

"Because this is your...who knows, anniversary!"

"Oh crap!" said Fiona running

"Idiot!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

***Me* Hey guys I am very sorry this was so short but thee next chapter will not be short!**

***Fiona* You bi*****

***Me*What?**

***Fiona*You slapped me!**

***Me* I know it was the best part of the whole chapter!**

***SLAP***

***Me* Ow!**

***Fiona* HEHEHEHE**

***Me* Wait!...Stop!***

**10 minutes later...**

***Fiona* Sorry guys, he cant come back! Don't go crazy like-O_O-I didn't kill him but just in case, stay out the closet!**

***Everyone* Rates are appreciated!**

***Me* Wh...**

***Whack***

***Me*Ugh**

***Fiona*Hehe**


	2. Intel mission sort of

**Sorry but remember that I do not own YJ and thank you! The flashback parts are from YJFTW's fan fictions but I know her on skype and asked her permission to use it!**

* * *

"So, this is nice?" nervously asked Fiona taking a long sip out of her water glass.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah i'm..." said Fiona till Bart grabbed her hand and slipped a promise ring on it.

"Wow"

"It's a promise ring"

"So what do I have to promise?"

"Can you promise me... you will never see another guy!"

Fiona remember...

**~~~~Flashback!~~~~~**

"You got something on your lips, let me get it" said Jamie grabbing Fiona's face and...

*Smooch*

**~~~~Sorry Flashback over!~~~~~**

"Bart I have to to..." said Fiona till she felt sweet lips on hers and fell in love with Bart 1,000,000 times even more.

"Sorry but, I really like you! What did you have to say?"

"Oh...um... I just had to tell you that I love the ring!" said Fiona trying to make a fast cover up.

"Okay well, do you want me to bring you to Star manner?"

"No, no I can call Danny"

"Well okay!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

Fiona picked her phone up and dialed Danny's number in.

"He...Hello?" asked Danny sleepy.

"Dude can you come pick me up?"

"Oh, it's you."

"Yeah yeah just pick me up!"

"Okay"

"I'm at that new restaurant in Star"

"Okay see you in, about 5 minutes"

"Okay, thanks dude"

"No problem"

* * *

**At Star manner...**

"I couldn't tell him!"

"Huh" said Danny looking up from his phone

"I couldn't tell him about Jamie!"

"Well it's good that you didn't right?"

"Yeah, but if he didn't interrupt me with a kiss..." said Fiona till Danny grabbed her face...and slapped her.

**Wow I keep getting you with this! Get the details- Danny is her cousin!**

"What the heck!"

"Sorry, I went to Roi on that!" said Danny with a smile

"If I slapped you every time you kissed Ella then you could be six feet under by now!"

"I said sorry"

"Whatever"

*!RING!*

"Who is that"

"I don't know!" said Fiona looking at her phone and seeing that the call was from Jaime.

"It's Jaime" said Fiona till Danny grabbed the phone and answered the call

"Hello?"

"Hola Hermano!"

"Hey Jamie"

"Oh, it's you, Danny"

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Where is Fiona?"

"She is asleep" lied Danny staring with a funny stare at Fiona

"Oh well can you tell her I called her?"

"Of course!" lied Danny again ending the call

"What was that for!"

"I couldn't let you answer that!"

"I could have!"

"Sure!" said Danny in a sarcastic voice.

"Whatever i'm going to go to sleep!"

"Whatever, I can't go to sleep anymore!"

* * *

**At ...**

"Okay so we have a mission to go to Cadmus labs to pick up some more detail." said Nightwing

Fiona walks into the room, not knowing what was waiting for her. As she walked into the room she saw Bart looking handsome as ever but, Jamie appeared in front of her.

"Ah!" yelled Fiona slapping Jamie straight across his face.

"What was that for?"

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Well I want..." said Jamie till Nightwing interrupted the sentence

"It's good you're here V because you going on a mission."

Fiona hoped she didn't have to go with Jamie or Bart because she didn't have time for them to flirt and fight over her. She hoped she would be going with someone from the league but she found out that she was going with...BB.

"You will be going with Beast Boy on this mission"

"Cool, see V things do work out"

"Yeah, I think this will work out."

Fiona didn't hear Nightwing say her other partner was...Jamie.

"Looks like i'm coming with you" said Jamie putting his arm around Fiona

"Yeah" said Fiona taking his arm off her shoulder

Jamie thought in his head that he could save Fiona from a terrible accident and get a kiss from her.

"Well, lets go"

"Wait" said Nightwing

"Huh?"

"Danny is coming with you"

"Oh okay"

Fiona thought in her head...

"Oh great I have to stick with Jamie and Danny! Danny is going to put me to rest if something funny goes on! And Jamie will try to kiss me!"

Jamie thought in his head...

"Why is Danny here? I can get permission from his to date Fiona"

Danny thought in his head...

"Lucky I got here, if I didn't V would be stuck with Jamie"

* * *

**In Cadmus labs...**

"Okay we are here to get intell and get out of here" whispered Danny

"Hey! Who made you leader!" whispered/yelled Vibes at Danny

Danny knew he had to get Fiona quiet because if they got caught they would be in a million times trouble with Nightwing.

"Be quiet!" whispered Danny putting his hand on her mouth

Fiona moved his hand and yelled...

"I am quiet!"

Just then a gun shot and the air vent opened...

"Holy crap!" yelled Danny jumping out the vent with the others.

"Sorry!" said V flipping over a scientist and kicking him into a wall.

"Watch out!" yelled Jaime running toward Vibes and grabbing her and picking her into the air.

"Thanks, but can you let me go?"

"Oh yeah"

As Fiona gets put onto the ground Jamie gets thrown into a wall by a flying scientist.

"Sorry!" said Danny with a small grin on his face

Fiona knew that he only did that because of the kiss.

"Danny! Watch out!" yelled Gar pointing at the scientist with a knife in his hand.

"Die!" yelled the scientist stabbing Danny...in the hand

"Argh!" sreamed Danny in pain

**You think that a kid that gets his neck broken could stand up towards a knife in the hand. But all people aren't perfect! :P**

"Danny!" yelled V running and punching the guy into the wall.

"You okay?" asked Gar taking the knife out of Danny's hand

"Ye...yeah" said Danny standing up

"What happened?" asked Jamie putting his arm around Fiona

"Nothing much...But Danny Getting Stabbed In The Hand!" said Fiona taking Jamie's arm off her shoulder.

"We have to get back...we got all the intel we needed" said Danny running and jumping into the vent.

"Like teacher, like student" said Gar going into the vent

"So, Fiona I wanted to ask you out on a date tonight"

Fiona started to blush as...

*Smooch*

"Hmmm" sighed Fiona falling into the kiss

"Do you like it?" asked Jamie smiling.

"Of course" said Fiona as her heart beats faster.

"See!" whispered Gar with Danny staring at them.

"Wait till Uncle Ollie hears about this" said Danny watching them and pulling his phone out and clicking record.

"You are really going to tell him?" asked Gar

"It's called black-mail Gar. You will see, you will see" said Danny recording the action.

* * *

***Me* Well I think that was a job well done!**

***Fiona* Not to me! I had to kiss him again!**

***Me* Well...yeah...if I didn't make you do that then you wouldn't have any action!**

***Fiona*Well at least you didn't add a recording...dammit!**

***Jamie*He recorded us!**

***Fiona*Yeah! You wanna get him!?**

***Jamie*Yeah!**

***Me* Rates appreciated! Ahh! Hel...Ahhhhhhhhhhh!**

***Gar* Thanks for reading! :P **


	3. RIPWho?

**Sorry but remember that I do not own YJ and thank you! Vibes/Fiona is not my OC because it is YJFTW's, so go check out her fanfictions!**

* * *

**At Cadmus labs...**

"What do you mean?" whispered Gar

"I mean, I get what Bart needs and Jaime doesn't" said Danny smiling with a demented smile.

Danny knew that it may hurt his cousin relationship with Fiona but, he knew she needed it.

"Fiona...I love you" said Jaime with a smile.

"I...I love you too" said Fiona not knowing what she said.

"Oh my go..." Gar said till Danny covered his ears.

"Gar, this is grown up stuff" said Danny with wide eyes and wide mouth.

"Wait... what am I saying!" yelled Fiona slapping Jaime straight across the face.

"I thought that..." said Jaime till he looked up and saw Danny.

"Oh my" said Danny crawling away as fast as he could.

* * *

**At Star Mannor...**

"I wonder where she could be?" said Bart holding flowers

"I love you more!" said Fiona walking in holding Jaime's hand

"Hey! What's going on here!" yelled Bart

Fiona didn't notice Bart when she walked in, but right after it happened... She knew that it was a mistake.

"Oh...hey Bar..t?" slowly said Fiona letting Jaime's hand go.

"Fiona! What are you doing!" yelled Bart enraged.

"Oh... you have got to be kidding me"said Jaime

"Jaime, stop! This is not like you!" yelled Fiona

"Why don't you just shut up!" yelled Bart to Jaime

"Bart, this is not like you!" yelled Fiona trying to figure everything out.

Fiona thought that letting Jaime walk her home was a good idea but, it turned out a mistake

"Fiona I thought I knew the real you!" yelled Bart

"You do, and I love you!" said Fiona grabbing Bart's hand.

"Let me go!" yelled Bart pushing Fiona down.

"Bart?" said Fiona

"Don't touch her like that!" yelled Jaime smacking Bart.

"Argh!" yelled Bart and Jaime fighting.

"Stop!" tried Fiona till.

*!POP!*

"Cough...what is this...cough?" said Fiona when she noticed she was on the roof.

"Hey" said Danny

"Thanks but, whats going to happen to them?" asked Fiona.

"This" said Danny dropping a sleep bomb in there.

"Thanks" said Fiona jumping back in there.

Fiona grabbed Bart while Danny grabbed Jaime.

"I'm going to bring Jaime back to the Mountain" said Danny jumping on his motorcycle.

"I'm going to bring Bart back into my room" said Fiona picking him up.

* * *

**In Fiona's Room...**

"Oh...what am I going to do" cried Fiona

"Hmm" said Bart getting up.

"Bart!" said Fiona grabbing him.

"Fiona?" whispered Bart

"Yeah" said Fiona till

*!SMOOCH!*

"I still love you!" said Bart with a dying smile.

"No...no!" yelled Fiona feeling Bart's pulse.

Fiona felt no beat and started to cry. Fiona knew that it was a bad idea but never knew that she was going to get away from Bart. Fiona wanted to tell Danny so bad but she knew that he would say, "I told you!" and she didn't want to be told that over and over again.

"I...I love you too" cried Fiona kissing Bart.

"Little Canary!" said Ollie walking into her room.

Fiona looked up while crying.

"Oh no!" said Ollie grabbing Bart and running to the Arrow car.

* * *

**At Mountain Justice...**

"Will he be okay Nightwing?" asked Fiona

"Yeah but you have to be quiet" whispered Dick

"What do you mean?" whispered Fiona

"Danny is here training" said Dick

"Hey!" said Danny

"He's coming!" said Fiona

Dick picks up Bart and runs.

"Fiona? What are you doing here?" asked Danny smiling and sweating.

"Oh...I came to see Ella!" said Fiona trying to make a quick cover up and trying not to cry.

"Oh well she is gone already" said Danny putting his shirt on.

"Oh well...too bad!" said Fiona

"Okay?"

"Well I got to go!" said Fiona running.

* * *

**12:34 a.m...**

"What...do...you...want?" asked Danny half awake.

"Danny! Get to Star Manor now!" yelled Fiona on the phone

"What the what!" yelled Danny falling out of his bed.

"Pfff...idiot" whispered Fiona hanging up.

"Ugh" said Danny getting up and getting dressed.

* * *

**12:45...**

"Where is he!" said Fiona

"I'm here!" yelled Danny front flipping into the room.

"Danny! I need your help!" said Fiona picking up a cover.

"Oh my turtle!" said Danny

Danny saw Bart's body lying there...lifeless and still.

"It happened when they fought yesterday" said Fiona

"They...oh Jaime and Bart." said Danny

"I want him back, and you have the magic to do it" said Fiona pushing Danny towards the body.

"Hey! It's not magic! It is a technique!" said Danny waving his index finger back a forth.

"Whatever! Just do it!" yelled Fiona

"Hmmm, Fine! But this is not permanent!" said Danny

"JUST DO IT!" yelled Fiona as red as blood.

**See what I did there? Danny uses blood and it is as red as...oh never mind it's not funny when you have to explain it.**

Danny takes out his dagger and cuts Bart's arm then his. Danny's blood flows into a spiral and sinks into the cut on Bart. Fiona is freaked out. Danny's blood patches both of the cuts up.

"The blood will last till midnight then will return to me. said Danny putting his dagger away.

"Thanks dude" said Fiona handing Danny something.

"What is this?" asked Danny

"Obviously it's a black ribbon for your dagger!" said Fiona

"Cool!" said Danny running out the room.

Fiona hears a motor start and go. She wants to know when Bart will get up.

"Hmm" said Bart getting up.

"Bart!" said Fiona hugging Bart.

"Wow! Did you miss me?" said Bart hugging Fiona back.

"You think!" said Fiona crying tears of Joy.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't cry!" said Bart hugging Fiona tightly

"Okay" said Fiona wiping her tears.


End file.
